


The Boy So Incredibly High

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles, The Rolling Stones
Genre: BAMF Paul, Drugs, Hallucinations, M/M, Mick is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beatles are at a party and the host slips someone something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy So Incredibly High

"I feel funny." John said to George as they set by each other at the party in the Rolling Stones hotel room. Paul and Ringo were off someplace else, having fun with the two Keith's at the party, Richards and Moon. George looked over at his friend. John's pupils were blown, his skin sweating.

"What did you take?" George asked. John shrugged. He'd just been drinking coffee since they had come, but Mick had given him his newest cup. And it had tasted a little funny.

"I need air." John said. George nodded and stood up off the couch. John tried, but his legs weren't agreeing. George hauled him to his feet. Ringo looked over as they made their way to the door. He waved bye to Keith Moon and was quick to his friends' sides.

"What's going on?" He asked as they made their way into the hallway. John didn't look too good.

"John was drugged." George said. "I'm takin' him up to the roof for air." Ringo nodded and followed along with them. John seemed to walk like a zombie.

"What the hell was he given?" Ringo asked. George shrugged, making sure that John could stay on his own two feet. They made their way to the roof. John walked over to the edge and watched the people and cars down below.

"Get back." George said to John. John didn't listen though. Instead, he stepped onto the ledge.

"Jesus Christ! John, what do you think you're doing?" Ringo asked. John looked out.

"I can fly." He said. "Watch me." With that, he took a step off the side of the building.

****

Paul couldn't find John, Ringo, or George. As much as he loved talking with Keith Richards, he would rather not be talking to him. He'd rather be laughing with Ringo, having a serious conversation with George, or just be with John all together. But he could find them so he couldn't have any of it. Paul found Mick sitting with Bianca in a corner.

"'Ey Mick." Paul said. Jagger looked at him. "You see the other Bee-attel's?" Paul laughed. He may or may not have been slightly drunk.

"Yeah. Think they were headin' to the roof." Mick started to laugh. "Guess John couldn't handle it." Paul raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. He left the room then and headed to the roof.

"Let me go!" He heard as he walked out the door. "I can fly!"

"No you can't!" He heard George yell. He looked to see Ringo and George struggling to pull something back over the ledge. He walked over and saw John, his John, flailing over the side of the building.

"John!" Paul screamed. He reached down and pulled John up over the ledge. John laid on the ground, sweating. Paul was right at his side, shaking him. "John, listen to me! Mick slipped you something I think."

"Make him puke it up or something." Ringo said, scared. "He's gonna die man."

"Shut up Ringo!" Paul yelled at the drummer.

"Don't talk to him like that." George defended. Paul glared at George before hauling John to his feet and moving him to the side of the building. He tilted his head over the edge then stuck his fingers down John's throat. It took a minute, but sure enough, John started to puke. Paul rubbed his back as he threw the nasty drug up. Once he was done, Paul handed him over to George and Ringo.

"Take him to bed." Paul said. "Take care of him."

"What are you going to do?" George asked. Paul just turned around and walked back to Mick's room. He found the singer singing to Bianca.

"Hey Jagger." Paul said. Mick looked at him.

"Yeah Paulie?" He asked. Paul balled his hand into a fist and let it hit Mick in the nose. The Rolling Stone landed on the ground, his nose bleeding and broke.

"You ever, EVER give anything to John or anyone in my band again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Paul asked. Mick nodded. Paul quickly left. He headed back to his own hotel to take care of John.

Thankfully, the swelling on Paul's hand went down by the next morning, and John couldn't remember a thing. That was enough for Paul to kiss him over and over again.

The End


End file.
